I'll Find You, Clary
by feelingbookish
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Clary left Jace. What he didn't know was that she was pregnant at the time. Now, his fifteen-year-old kids are back. But it's not a one big happy family reunion. Clary is missing. Now it's up to Jace, his kids, and the rest of the Institute to find her...before it's too late.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm not Cassie Clare. Obviously.**

Olivia Fray was walking down the bustling streets of New York City, singing to herself absentmindedly, when a boy tackled her to the ground.

And because she was born and raised a Shadowhunter, Olivia instinctively pulled a knife out of her black combat boots, ready to use it if the circumstances called for it. Which, at the moment, it seemed like they did. She was using her glamour, after all, so she certainly wasn't being attacked by a mundane.

"Get the hell off right now, or I swear to God-"

She cut herself off mid-sentence as soon as she got a good look at her attacker's face.

He still wore a look of innocence, and his baby fat still remained. He was almost as tall as her, but not quite as strong; the only reason she was on the ground was because of the total surprise that came with being attacked like that. He had eyes the color of the ocean, hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses.

"Oh my God, Wyatt!" she shouted, quickly taking the knife away from her little cousin (though, really, he was her mom's brother, and her uncle) and letting it clatter on the concrete, though still she was struggling against his grip. Olivia wrenched her elbow away from the concrete, hoping to twist it into a position where she could elbow him in the gut just lightly enough for him to loosen his grasp, but no such luck. The sleeve of her jacket was stuck to something- _gum, _she realized in disgust.

Wyatt jumped a little at the sound of his name- well, as much as you could jump when you were attempting to pin a girl to the ground with one hand, and struggling with a dormant seraph blade with the other.

"Olivia?!" he exclaimed, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, you little weirdo! Let me up!"

Wyatt quickly obliged, getting onto his knees so that Olivia could stand up. She brushed herself off, glancing around self-consciously, as if someone could see her through her foggy glamour.

She glared at the kid with a certain intensity usually reserved for her brother, practically scolding him with her eyes.

"You better be glad I was using my glamour! What were you thinking?" she shrieked through gritted teeth.

Wyatt held his hands up in defense. "I thought you were a demon!" His voice was stretching for a pitch that, generally, only dogs could hear.

"What?!"

"See, I realized that only_ I_ could see you… And I didn't see your face! And your hair was covered up with a hoodie! So I figured you were a demon or something…"

"As opposed to, I don't know, a _Shadowhunter?!" _

"Look," Wyatt said, taking a deep breath. "You know I just started training. Give me a break, Olivia. I'm sorry!"

Olivia sighed. "Do you know its name?" She'd never been particularly good at accepting apologies.

"What?"

"The seraph blade," Olivia said, gesturing towards the dull tube that, when given its name, would spring to life. She repeated, "Do you even know its name?"

"Yeah," Wyatt muttered unconvincingly. He was studying a crumpled beer bottle that rested near his sneakers, and nudged it with his foot just a little bit.

Olivia frowned. "Hey," she said, and he looked up. Wyatt had always been a bit sensitive about his lack of Shadowhunter training, and now that he was actually learning something, he was getting a little overzealous about it. And, of course, he was only ten years old. "Let's go to Taki's, yeah? We can meet up with Jacob; he's there." Wyatt stayed silent. "And you can see Ben," she added.

Wyatt looked up and nodded excitedly at the mention of Olivia's twin brother. She wrapped her arm around her little cousin, and they strolled toward Taki's.

The bell chimed lightly as the door of the diner opened. Olivia nodded at the pixie waitress, her friend Kenna.

"Hey, Liv," Kenna smiled, flipping her lime green hair behind her shoulder.

"Hi, Kenna," Olivia answered warmly, though already distracted by the scene in the corner booth.

Jacob and Ben were in the midst of a total staredown, with only the table, heaped with nachos and chocolate milkshakes, to keep them from ripping each other's throats out.

Olivia rushed toward them with Wyatt in tow, boots click-clacking against Taki's tile flooring. The boys looked up at her at the same time.

"Olivia!" Jacob exclaimed, jumping a little and shaking the table and the food on it.

"Sister," Ben spat, pushing his messy blond hair back with one hand and shooting daggers at Jacob with his blue eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she whispered intensely, hoping not to make a scene, but angry at their incessant fighting nonetheless.

"Nothing," Jacob and Ben answered in unison, and slunk back against their seats.

Olivia gave them a look that screamed, "I'm not buying it," and then, punching Jacob lightly on the arm, slid in next to him on the booth.

"Hey, I gotta go, okay?" Ben said, standing up, just as Wyatt moved in to sit next to him.

"Wow, good to see you, too," Olivia deadpanned.

Ben ignored her and jogged away. Wyatt sat where his idol once sat, eyes still wide with admiration for the older boy.

"So," Jacob said, shaking his head of Benjamin Fray and smiling at Olivia. "What brings you two to town?"

()()()

Laughter rang out from the corner of Taki's when Isabelle entered.

She didn't think much of it, and continued talking to Jace over the phone.

"No, I want_ mushrooms_ and olives, not marshmallows! Jace, it's not that hard. Mushrooms. They make the soup a hundred times better!"

"Izzy, I'm really not in the mood to do your grocery shopping," Jace complained.

Isabelle sighed, and realization hit her like a speeding bus. "It's the fifteenth, isn't it?"

Static roared on the other line, but Jace Lightwood was silent.

"Jace… It's been sixteen years. I know it's hard, and I get it, but… You need to let this go."

"I'll talk to you later, Isabelle," Jace said gruffly. There was a beep, and the screen of her phone told her in bold lettering that the call had ended.

More laughter filled the diner, and Isabelle glanced around, looking for the lucky people who were actually having a good day.

And to her surprise, it was her son.

Jacob's face was alight with a grin, Lightwood-blue eyes twinkling. "Really? Seven languages?" More laughter. "You are a freak of nature, Fray. A freak of nature."

Isabelle felt her heart stop, her body tense up. Fray. Fray? Had she heard correctly? _Fray?_

"Says the half-vampire, half-Shadowhunter," someone said in response to Jacob, playful sarcasm emanating from her voice. "Yep. _I'm _the freak of nature."

Isabelle's glance jumped back to the booth. A girl sat beside Jacob, and a dark head of hair peeked out from the booth opposite her son.

The girl wore a leather jacket over a blue t-shirt that announced in white lettering, "Eat, Sleep, Draw, Repeat." A white beanie topped off her head, partially covering the strawberry blonde hair that spilled down her shoulders in gentle cascades. Her eyes were big and green. And she couldn't be more than five foot three.

Red hair. Green eyes. Short. Artistic.

Fray?

It was as if her body had gone into autopilot at the idea of her former best friend, and Isabelle found herself walking briskly toward the corner booth, high ponytail swinging like a pendulum behind her.

Jacob saw her first, his smile fading slightly. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Jacob?" Izzy said, feigning surprise. "I didn't know you were here!" She looked over at the girl, trying to conceal her curiosity. Instead she focused on the other boy. "Hi, Wyatt, how are you?"

Wyatt smiled shyly. "I'm good."

"And who's this? Jacob, do you have a _girlfriend?"_

"No! _Mom!_" Jacob answered just a little too quickly.

"We're just friends," the girl smiled, "I'm Olivia. Olivia Fray."

The long, stagnant silence was broken only by the distant clattering of dishes.

Izzy finally said, "I-I see. I'm Jacob's mother, Isabelle."

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia answered politely.

"So, why haven't I met you before? Usually I know all of Jacob's friends."

Jacob was obviously perturbed, but Olivia ignored him. "My brother and I are just visiting New York for the week. I met Jacob a few visits back, and we figured we'd meet up again."

"Your brother?" Isabelle found herself saying, letting her surprise spill out in her tone of voice.

"My twin, Ben."

As if on cue, Benjamin Fray entered Taki's, shaking his head. He ignored Isabelle and slid back into the booth next to Wyatt.

"Your friends are messed up, Olivia. I worked my charms on that Kenna girl, and she didn't even bat an eye!"

"What can I say?" Olivia responded, "I have good taste in friends."

Jacob agreed, "She_ is_ friends with me."

Isabelle interjected, "Hello, I'm Jacob's mother, Isabelle. Are you one of his friends?"

Jacob smirked. Ben put on his best, most charming smile, and said, "Well, I don't know if I'd say that. Ma'am, I hate to break it to you, though I'm sure you already know, but your son is an asshole."

Wyatt's eyes got big. His parents didn't let him say words like _that._

Olivia's mouth flew open and she stretched over the table, carefully avoiding the food still piled on the table. Angrily, she punched her brother on the shoulder.

Isabelle's stomach burned with protective maternal rage at the boy's comment, but, at the same time, she couldn't help but notice how similar Ben looked- and acted- like Jace. They shared the same golden hair, the same perfect jawline. The only thing that was really different was Ben's eyes, which were a deep and beautiful baby blue.

"I'm _so_ sorry for my brother, Mrs. Lewis," Olivia said.

Isabelle smiled warmly at Olivia. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. And please, call me Isabelle. As for _you_," she turned to Ben, "If you ever say anything about Jacob again, your pretty face may not be so pretty anymore."

"Mom!" Jacob objected, but she ignored him.

Ben wasn't scared, though, or if he was, he didn't show it. An easy grin spread across his face. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The table sank into uncomfortable silence.

"So, Fray," Jacob said, nodding towards Olivia. "You never answered my question. What _exactly_ brings you to New York?"

Olivia's rosy cheeks became shockingly pale in a matter of seconds. Any playfulness departed from her face, leaving anxiety and sorrow to mingle around in her emerald eyes. "Well, that's what I was going to get to. You see, Jacob…" She trailed off, worried about the two people at the table who she hadn't really counted on hearing this conversation.

Ben, however, didn't seem to have a problem with revealing important info in front of a near stranger and a ten-year-old. "Our mom's missing. It's been three days."

"We were hoping you'd help us out. Maybe set us up with the Institute here? She used to live there, and we were thinking maybe they'd know something."

Isabelle interjected, pushing her spat with Ben back into the depths of her mind, "My brothers and I run the Institute. What's your mom's name? I think we can help."

Olivia and Ben looked at each other one last time before finally sighing and saying in unison, "Her name is Clarissa Fray."

**So, what did you think? Share your thoughts!**

**And I know Ben is a total jerk. I meant him to be that way. And not that it excuses his behavior or anything, but he didn't have any male role models or anything... *hint hint***

**Should I continue?**


End file.
